My True Love Gave to Me
by ELunamoon
Summary: Christmas Fic. Grell tries to make this Will's best Christmas ever, why is Will so resistant?


Something was here. He could feel it. In the few seconds that he had stepped out of his office, something happened. The faint smell of a floral perfume, papers moved exactly 2.4 centimeters over from their original positions, and indents in the carpet that could only be made by a pair of high heels. Yes, _he_ was here.

William T Spears swiftly made his way back to his desk, making sure to take as few unnecessary steps as possible. Whenever that man was in his office, he always left something unpleasant behind. Always. And it never failed to make William feel a tad bit frightened. Of course he was probably over reacting, but any extra precautions were necessary. And since that one time (the last time which including having the embarrassing experience of lingerie being hung all around his office) he always was careful.

William looked under his desk and to their sides, looked over his chair, and as he was looking over his desk, his eyes fell on something that wasn't there before. Something…Red.

William picked it up with two, fingers trying as hard as he could not to touch it too much. It was a bright piece of red parchment, with lacy handwriting and black ink on it. It also held that faint rose scent. William read it over quickly, knowing already who/what it was from.

_To my dearest Will, _

_As your already aware, I'm sure, it's Christmas Eve!_

_And I know your busy but you should really stop being such a stick in the mud and come spend it with me!_

_It's a wonderful idea. I doubt you have any plans already._

_I'll make sure to pay you a visit right before the work hour is up, so I can discuss our plans together!~_

_With love from your dearest co-worker and possible lover,_

_Grell Sutcliff _

The whole letter in itself was offensive. Grell made it seem as if he had no life outside of work. Just because he was more job-conscious than Grell was, did not mean he was a stick in the mud. And the last line… William looked up at the clock that was mounted on the wall and frowned. He had exactly no time before Grell would storm into his office and-

"Will~! Did you get the note I left for you?~" Grell said loudly as he burst into the office, slamming the door against the wall. Grell hadn't been in here for five seconds yet and he was already giving William a headache.

"Yes I did. And my answer is no. I do in fact have plans." William answered, "And I would really prefer if you didn't sneak into my office when I am absent."

"Will~! You and I both know very well that you don't have anything planned!" Grell whined in contrast, plopping himself down on the chair on the other side of William's desk, his red hair draped over it messily.

"My name is William not Will. And I in fact do have something planned. I am going to work as if it were any other day. I honestly don't see any point in celebrating this very unimportant holiday."

"William is just so _plain_. But Will! Now THAT is something a woman could cry out during a moment of great passion! 'Wiiiilllll~!'" Grell practiced with a moaning voice. "And you do nothing but work work work! Everyone else finishes their paperwork on time, why is it that you always seem to take forever and a day to finish something!"

"Please don't ever call my name like that again. It's William. And I would be finished on time if I didn't have to clean up your messes, Mr. _Jack the Ripper_." William ended coldly.

Grell's face reddened a bit and pouted, but William could see that this wasn't finished.

"Well how about it if-"

"No." William interrupted.

"You didn't even know what I was going to say!" Grell complained.

"Yes I do. You were going to ask if you could stay here with me and help me complete the mounds of paperwork I have. And the answer is no. I doubt I'll get anything done with you in the room. And also I have everything organized and I don't need you messing things up." William said with narrowed eyes.

"You're so difficult! There are so many things we could do today! There is a party that Ronald invited us to, down in the secretarial division." Grell suggested.

"No. As I said, I'm not leaving my office this holiday. And you can't convince me otherwise." William said, pulling out a stapled collection of papers that he began to work on.

"Well at least take this!" Grell said, shoving a box into William's chest, blushing like a giddy school girl.

William looked down at the box. It was wrapped in a deep crimson red color and a glittering lacy gold bow was skillfully wrapped around it. It was admirably beautiful and it looked as if it was wrapped with a lot of love and care.

"What is this?" Willaim asked dumbly, frowning as he looked down at the wonderfully wrapped gift.

"It's obviously your Christmas present!" Grell said.

"I have no need for it." William said handing the gift back to Grell.

"Will! Take the gift! If your worried because you didn't get me one, that is quite alright! I will gladly take a kiss for exchange." Grell said coyly and with a wink.

"Grell. That's not why I don't want it. I don't want to accept your gesture. Take it back." William said thrusting the gift into Grell's hand.

"I don't see why you have to be so difficult! Just take it! It took me so long to find something that you would like. You're the hardest person in the world to shop for, you know." Grell said, heaving it back into William's hands.

"Mr. Sutcliff. Take. It. Back." William was growing annoyed and tired by Grell's stupid childish games. All he wanted to do was be left in peace to finish the mountains of paperwork. Grell had to go and screw up everything. He always does. Grell always finds a way to make William's life hell, in one way or another.

"No! You will accept this gift, Mr. Spears." Grell said, refusing to take back the gift.

"Grell! I am not going to accept your idiotic idea of a gift, so take it back!" William said letting go of the gift he was holding for Grell to get and let it fall. Grell made a fast motion to catch it but it already to late. It hit the ground with an audible crack and clatter of breaking glass.

Both of them were silent as they looked at the indented box that was lying on its side on the floor. Grell's mouth was slightly open and his eyes staring in disbelief. There was no hope that the gift had safely landed. Whatever had been in the box was now long since shattered.

Grell turned and made his way to the door, slamming it behind him. _If that man had stopped being so stubborn and only took the gift none of this would have happened and he could have returned it and got his money back._ William thought to himself with a scowl.

William moved to the other side of his desk and picked up the box. He untied the bow and unwrapped the decorative paper.

He removed the lid to the box and peered inside. The box contained a photo frame. But not a normal four cornered square frame. It was circle of clear blown glass. And inside the blown glass was red wisps of more glass which looked more like flowing water or blooming flowers. And inside the frame was a picture of him and Grell. It was their picture when they had first become business partners. And that was a very long time ago. But William remembered it very vividly, for some reason. Grell had come storming through the building with that idiotic yet brilliant grin on his face and insisted to take a picture with William. But that was years ago…It was a wonder how this picture was still around. Grell must have taken very good care of it. No one had ever done something this kind for him. No one.

A wave of guilt washed over William as he looked over the broken beauty he held in his hands. He should have given in and taken the gift…

He had to apologize. William opened the door to his office and walked quickly, trying to find Grell before he premeditated his actions and decided to go against it.

"Knox. Did you see Sutcliff pass by here?" William asked as he stopped Ronald in the hall.

"Yep. He went out for some air. You two having a lovers quarrel or something?" Ronald asked smugly.

William, choosing to ignore the question, went out the front door of the office building and searched for Grell. He found the red shinigami sitting with his back against a tree, looking out into the night sky with a slight smile on his face. But when he noticed William his face formed a neutral expression and he turned his head slightly.

"Grell. It's too cold to be out here. You'll get sick." William said with a frown.

Grell muttered something that could have been "doesn't matter".

"You should have just taken the gift back. I mean I didn't want it. But you were being thoughtful which was nice. And it was really pretty. But you should have taken it back or…It was a beautiful frame actually. And I don't know where in the world you would…" William sighed. He blushed slightly over being flustered. William rarely had to apologize for himself and this was rather difficult.

"What are you trying to say, Spears." Grell asked turning to face William.

"I guess I'm trying to say…sorry. It was really kind. What you did. Thank you." William said softly.

There was that stupid grin on Grell's face again, accented with his inhuman sharp teeth. Grell leaped up from the ground and gave William one of the tightest hugs any human or non human could give.

"Your welcome, Will!" Grell said into William's ear.

"Yes. Well. It's quite rude of me not to give you a gift in return. What do you want?" William asked.

"I told you what I wanted when we were in your office, Will." Grell said suggestively as he held a mistletoe that he produced out of nowhere. Of course Grell was the type of man to carry around a plant such as that.

William sighed, choosing not to argue. It was the least he could do, after all. It was a gentle, chaste kiss (without tongue) but Grell still loved every moment of it. And was quite upset when it was over. William had the cutest blush on his face and Grell had the same, both quite flushed after that interaction.

"That was wonderful, Will! Thank you." Grell said sweetly, with an equally sweet smile.

"L-let's not make a habit out of it. Well is cold and I must be getting inside. I honestly have lots of paperwork I have to finish." William said turning to leave.

"Merry Christmas, Will~~!" Grell called out after him.

"You too, Grell…" William said softly as he entered the office building once more.


End file.
